Land Before Time: The Dino Knights
by seniorcopycat
Summary: During a school field trip, a football player, a video game expert, a musician, a comic geek and a teacher get sent back in time to the time of the dinosaurs where they meet Littlefoot and the rest of the gang and now to get back home they must fight off what appears to be a full scale invasion, but not of the Earthly kind. Rated T for character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Land Before Time: The Dino Knights**

**Chapter 1**

Millions of years ago, might creatures known as Dinosaurs roamed the Earth. There were herbivores, carnivores and dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes. Some of them traveled in herds', families. While others fought for control, for food, to kill and of course there were others who explored the vast reaches of their world. For years they were on top of the food chain, for years they thought they were in control, that they would be around forever. But they were wrong. One day, a meteor hit and killed just about every dinosaur on the planet. Eventually humans came into the picture and claimed the planet as their own, discovering many fossilized bones of the once proud race of dinosaurs, but there is one special little fossil they have failed to discover, five to be precise.

In the province of Alberta the sun shined brightly in the sky while football flies through the air. Then someone jumped up and caught it. This someone, went by the name of Alex Parker; an eighteen-year old football player.

He was tall, muscular, had short auburn hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a red and white jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey! Nice catch man!" Someone shouted to him.

"Thanks Sean!" Alex called back.

Alex then gazed around. He and his eighteen year old friend Sean were standing in a large sandy wasteland with small patches of grass the football back and forth. There were also a couple of other students also sitting around and chatting.

Sean was around the same height and weight as Alex but had short black hair and brown eyes. Though he also wore red clothing as well.

"I still cannot believe Dr. H got us all to go on a dig to discover what it feels like to be an "Archeologist". I mean come on; we wouldn't even know where to find some bones." Sean griped.

"Relax, we'll just wait until someone actually finds one and search there." Alex assured him.

"If you say so."

"Hey, have I ever been wrong? Now… go deep!"

Alex tossed the football far. Sean leaped high but failed to catch it. The ball then flew in the direction of an African-Canadian boy named J.P Daniels who was sitting on a rock playing a blue Nintendo DS.

J.P was a bit shorter then Alex but just a bit and also had short black hair and brown eyes. He has a more lean build then Alex and also wore a light blue jacket over a white and blue shirt, navy blue denim pants and brown shoes.

The football hit the ground hard next to J.P, which startled him and made him drop his game. He picked it up and saw that it was turned off

"Aw, man!" J.P exclaimed, dismayed. J.P then heard Alex and Sean laughing and turned to them angrily. "Hey, not cool man! You just busted my game!"

"Be right back." Alex told Sean before he walked over to J.P.

"Dude, it's just a stupid video game, lighten up." Alex told him.

"Yeah, that's good advice to someone who's DS you broke!" J.P remarked sarcastically.

"Relax! Tell you what, dude. I'll buy you a new one, in the mean time try to get a little exercise." Alex offered.,

"For information I _was_ exercising, both my thumbs and my brain since that _was _a puzzle game I was playing. Maybe you should try it sometime." J.P said.

"Can't win football brains you know." Alex stated.

"If you jocks did more thinking and less hitting maybe the team would actually _win_ a game!"

This seemed to strike a nerve, causing Alex to loom over J.P angrily. He seemed to greatly want to hurt J.P for what he said

"What did you say…?" Alex asked, his anger rising.

"You heard me, Jock!" J.P shot back.

The two continued to glare at each other angrily for a full minute before Alex spoke up and held his hand up.

"Just give me the football so I can keep pretending that you don't exist." Alex told him.

"I don't have it." J.P said.

J.P and Alex turn around to see sixteen-year old Becky O'Hara holding the football in her hand.

Becky was shorter then Alex and had long blonde hair with slight curls and blue eyes. She had a slender yet muscular build and slightly tanned skin. She wore a black and yellow shirt with yellow headphone around her neck, jeans with a few small tears and black boots

" My ball!" Alex exclaimed

"Oh, is this a ball?" Becky asked, mockingly. I thought it was a nifty new loofah.

Becky then began rubbing her back with the football, which really made Alex very angry.

"That is not a loofah!" Alex stated.

"Although, in a sense it would…" J.P began.

"Zip it!" Alex growled

Becky holds out the football. "You want it?"

Alex attempted to take the ball but Becky turned around at the last second and tossed the football into the distance.

Becky stopped, whistled and listened to it fall then hit as it hit the ground. Becky looked very pleased with herself while Alex looked greatly shocked. Sean rushed after in it the background.

"Whoops!" she said, sarcastically.

"_Wow_!" J.P said, impressed with her throw. "Nice throw!"

Becky smiled proudly at his remark while Alex walked up to her upset.

"Babe, what is your problem!?" Alex exclaimed angrily.

Becky looked like she couldn't believe what he had just called her)

'Babe'? Did you just call me 'babe'?" she asked shocked before turning to J.P. "Did he just call me 'babe'!?"

J.P shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't listening."

Becky walked up to Alex and roughly kicks him in the shin. Alex reacted with a pain-filled cry)

"OW!" he exclaimed in pain. "What's with? Just lighten up will you?|

"Listen, my name is Becky, not babe, maybe you should write that down on your clammy little hand so you can remember." Becky said before she stored off. J.P shrugged at Alex before walking away as well. Alex sighed, exasperated and wandered off to find his football.

"Unbelievable…" The jock muttered.

Nearby, a fifteen-year old Irish-Canadian boy named Cam Cassidy was sitting on a rock in a cross-legged position reading a comic book.

Cam is somewhat tall but also skinny and had red curly hair and green eyes along with freckles on his face. He wore a grayish-green vest over a grass green t-shirt brown pants and shoes.

He seemed to be very into the comic he was reading. He turned the page and his eyes widen with excitement.

"Ooh!" he said, with a soft Irish accent. He snickered a bit before J.P sat down next to him, not knowing that he is there.

"Man…" he sighed.

"Hello!" Cam said in a chipper tone.

J.P jumped, startled, he clearly did not notice Cam sitting there until now.

"Oh, hi…"

"I'm Cam Cassidy! What's your name, laddie?" The red head asked.

"Cam, it's me, J.P Daniels, I've known you since Elementary school." J.P reminded him, in a deadpan tone.

"Oh! Well, nice to see you again Jeep!" Cam said.

"Don't call me that." J.P told him, sternly.

"Sorry! So, what were you and that Alex fellow arguing about, eh?" Cam inquired.

"Nothing important…" J.P muttered.

"Really? Because the way I saw it… it would have gotten a lot uglier if that Becky chick didn't step in." Cam remarked.

"That's debatable." J.P stated.

Cam grinned. "Hmm-hmm."

A forty-four year old man named Dr. Trent Hammond appeared and stood in the middle of the duty area the class was hanging around in.

Trent was tall and had short and spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He has a lean yet muscular build, a rectangular face and soul patch. He wore an open beige button up shirt over a black shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes.

"Ok, everybody, pile in," He told everyone before turning to Cam and J.P. "Cam, put away those comics. Same for you Jean-Paul, no video game playing while I'm talking, don't make me take it away again."

Cam saluted him. "Yes, sir, Dr. H, sir!"

"Fine…" J.P grumbled.

Cam and J.P put away their games and comic books and walked over to where Dr. Hammond was standing along with Alex, Becky and Shawn.

Alex scowled at Becky who stuck her tongue out at him. They're dislike for each other appears to be growing. Dr. Hammond cleared his throat and gets their attention, making them both stop, for now.

"Anyway, now that you have had time to familiarize yourself with the environment, I think it's time we began our little dig." Trent told them. The class groaned.

"Aw, come on man!" Becky complained.

"Hey, I gave you all freedom to do what you want but that time is over and now it's time to get to work." Trent stated. The class grumbled.

"Good. Now listen closely while I tell you the basic steps in starting a dig." Trent said.

As Dr. Hammond continued to talk to the class, Alex and Shawn whispered discreetly to each other.

"I can't believe we have to listen to another of Dr. H's boring bone stories, again!" Sean whispered.

"The way I see it, I say we should just quietly sneak away, he'll never even know we left!" Alex whispered back.

"Good idea dude!" Sean said with a whisper.

J.P noticed them talking and shushed them.

"Hey you dolts, pay attention! This is interesting stuff!" he told them.

"Yeah, riveting." Alex whispered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Mister Parker, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Dr. Hammond asked Alex.

"Uh, no! No, sir." Alex responded nervously.

"Good. Anyway…" Trent said, before he continued talking.

Silent chuckles emitted from the class. Alex blushed embarrassed.

"You're all going to be divided into teams of four in order to help you work together." Dr. Hammond informed them before he looked at Alex and Sean. "And to keep anyone from slaking off. After all, a little companionship never hurt anyone."

Alex clenched his fist at this, clearly upset with not being able to hang with his best friend.

Becky snickered to J.P. "Sucker," she said to him. She seemed to be enjoying Alex's pain to a degree.

"Alex, Becky, J.P and Cam, you'll make up the first group." Trent added.

"WHAT!?" Alex, Becky and J.P all exclaimed in shock.

"YES!" Cam cheered, which caused the others to glare at him. "Unless the correct answer is… 'NO!'"

All three of them groan to themselves, dismayed by the events that that have occurred to them all today.

* * *

**Author's Note: This may turn into a cross over with Bakugan but I'm not sure, only time will tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later, Alex, J.P, Becky and Cam were standing in a large and dusty area searching for fossils but it didn't look like they were having any luck.

Alex held up a map in front of him, looking confused.

"Ok, Dr. H said there should be some fossils right here… or was it there…? Anybody got any ideas?" Alex asked them.

"Nope." Becky said.

"Zero." Cam responded.

"Not a thing." J.P added

"Come on guys, I hate this just much as the rest of you, probably even more… but we gotta do this in order to get Dr. H off our backs." Alex told them.

"Well, _I'm_ enjoying this." Cam stated.

"Congratulations, you're in the minority." Becky told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

""You know you all could have let me go off on my own but _no!_ You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Alex asked J.P who then turned to face Alex, with an angry look in his eye.

"You saying this is _my_ fault, jock?" J.P demanded.

"Want me to say it again, geek?" Alex questioned.

J.P and Alex glared at each other and looked like they were about to fight. Cam and Becky just watched from the sidelines.

"Should… we stop them?" Cam asked Becky, unsure of what to do.

"Hmm… nah, right now _this_ is the closest thing to entertainment." Becky stated, with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey!"

_Everyone stopped and turned around as soon as they noticed Dr. Hammond approaching them_/

Is there a problem here?

Alex and J.P glared at each other.

"No, no problem." J.P said, tensely.

"Yeah, none at all." Alex added, equally tense.

"Really? Because you two were…" Cam began to say but Becky stopped him before he could say anymore.

"Why haven't you guys gotten started on your dig yet?" Dr. Hammond questioned

"I've been _trying_ but _these guys_ are too lazy to do anything!" Alex exclaimed

"Hey!" Becky protested as she immediately stood up.

"I told you guys; you need to work as a _team_ if you're going to find these fossils." Trent reminded them,

Alex then began to walk around ."But this place is _wasteland_ Doc! There's no fossils out here for…"

Alex was cut off when he stepped on a certain place on the ground that caused it to crumble beneath their feet. They all screamed as they fell through the deep hole.

At the bottom of it the four students and their teacher laid on the ground in a pile

Cam groaned. "Are we still alive?"

" I think so…" J.P said.

"Ok, whose hand is that!?" Becky said, loudly.

"Sorry!" Alex called out, as they all stood up.

"Whoo! That was kind of fun." Cam remarked.

"Everyone alright?" Dr. Hammond asked.

"Yeah…" Alex sighed.

"I think so… where are we?" Becky inquired.

"Looks like we're in a giant underground cavern…" Trent observed.

"Wowza! That is so cool!" Cam said, amazed.

"Hello! Anybody up there! Sean! Hello!" Alex called out.

"I… doubt anyone can hear us." J.P stated.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." Alex said, sarcastically.

"So what do we do?" Cam wondered.

"Let me see if I can climb up there." Alex said.

"Alex, I don't think…" Trent began

Alex jumped up and grabbed one of the ledges and began to climb up but slipped and fell right back down.

"Back already?" J.P asked in a deadpan tone.

Alex groaned as he stood back up.

"I'd hit you but I just don't have the energy…" Alex groaned.

"Alright everybody, listen up; we may be here for a while but don't worry; someone's going to notice that were missing, they'll find us. Until then, we can't leave this spot." Dr. Hammond told them.

around. "I got to admit, this cave is pretty cool."

"I could do a _sick_ music video in here. I'm a singer by the way." Becky informed them.

"Cool!" Cam said, amazed. Becky smiled, appreciative.

"Isn't that cool Alex?" Cam asked Alex. "Alex?"

Alex then saw something that caught his eye.

"Whoa! Check it out!" he exclaimed

Alex walked over to the wall. Everyone turned and saw large dinosaur bones lodged into the wall.

"Are those…" Becky began.

"Yep, dinosaur bones." Trent confirmed.

"Mama Mia!" Cam said, ecstatically.

Alex began to inspect the bones.

"Careful Alex, those bones could be fragile, they've probably been here since…" Dr. Hammond started to warn him.

"Hey… these are Tapejara bones!" Alex realized. "And these are a Styracosaurus bones."

He turned to the others, who stared at him shocked.

"What?" The jock asked.

"You're…" J.P began.

"Smart!" Becky finished.

"And I thought _I_ was the dino nut. You got the makings of a real archeologist, kid." Trent said, impressed.

Alex shrugged, embarrassed. "Eh, I just… read a lot of Dinosaur books in detention…, which happens often," he admitted.

"Ok, the constant detentions don't surprise me but the constant _reading_…?" Becky questioned.

We all do crazy things when were bored, am I right?

"Oh big time, I once counted how many stores there were in the mall out of the boredom…" Cam said. "It's 96, by the way."

"No one cares you…" Becky started to say before she saw something. "Hey, what's that glow?"

Everyone turned and saw a faint glow right up ahead.

"I don't know…" J.P admitted.

"Well then… let's find out." Alex stated as he _began to move towards the light_.

"Alex wait!" Dr. Hammond called out.

"You're wasting your time Dr. Hammond, that boy's long gone." J.P told him.

"Explain to me why I'm not surprised." Becky remarked.

"Well, we'd better go after him." Trent stated as he moved on ahead.

"Right behind you!" Cam called out as he followed him, along with Becky and J.P.

Alex soon reached the end of the tunnel and he was greatly surprised when he saw that the source of the glow was five stones; one red, one blue, one yellow, one green and one black, imbedded in the wall

"Whoa…" he said.

Alex seemed to be entranced by the red light and red gem is emitting as he reached/ out to grab it.

The others suddenly appeared and J.P smacked Alex's hand before he could touch it

"Dude, don't touch it!" he hissed.

"Why not?" Alex asked

"You really are living up to this whole 'dumb jock' thing, aren't you?" J.P questioned.

"He's right Alex, we don't know anything about these things, and they could be dangerous." Dr. Trent Hammond agreed.

"That's the problem with you smart guys; too much time thinking, not enough time doing." Alex stated as he grabbed the red gem.

"Alex!" J.P exclaimed.

Alex then pulled the red gem out. "See? Nothing happened. Go ahead, take one

The others exchange glances and each took a gem. J.P took the blue one, Becky took the yellow one, Cam took the green one and Dr. Hammond took the black one. They all glowed in their hands.

"Intriguing." Dr. Hammond remarked.

"But what _are_ they?" Becky asked.

"I could go on later and find out." J.P said as he looked his gem over.

"Good thinking, the more we know the more we can be sure that they are safe." Trent said with a nod.

"What's there to be safe about? So they glow, big whoop." Alex shrugged.

"You know just to give you a heads up, Ten years from now when your hairline's receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out? I'll have my own multibillion-dollar software business." J.P stated proudly.

Becky rolled her eyes while Cam looked at his gem very fascinated.

"I wonder if these things are magical…" he said.

Becky scoffed "'Magical'? Heh, you read way too many comic books Cam."

Cam nodded. "I know."

The gems started to glow brighter than ever, much to their shock.

"Ok… this may not be magical but it certainly is weird…" Alex said, slowly while looking freaked out.

"For once, I agree with you." J.P said, looking just as freaked out as he was.

_The gems then suddenly start_emit a blinding flash of white light that fills the cave. They all scream as it consumed them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Alex finally came to, he was lying in the middle of the sandy ground. He soon sat up and saw the others lying around him. They quickly began to wake up as well.

"Ugh,… are we dead?" Cam asked.

"I don't think so…" J.P groaned.

Becky groaned also. "I wish I were, then I wouldn't have this annoying crick in my neck," she said rubbing her neck as everybody then stood up.

"Everyone ok?" Trent asked.

They all nodded one by one. Alex looked around them, there was nothing around except a sandy and rocky ground with small patches of grass around them.

"Whoa, where are we?" Alex wondered.

"And how the heck did we get _outside?_" Becky added.

"Maybe it was that flash of light!" Cam said.

"Whatever it was… it was scientifically impossible… yet awesome!" J.P stated.

Alex then noticed something on his left wrist; a silver bracelet with the red gem inserted on it.

"Hey, where did this come from?" he questioned

J.P checked his wrist as well, he also has a silver bracelet attached to him with the blue gem on it.

"I got one too," he observed.

"Me three!" Cam called out.

Cam held up his arm, which had a silver bracelet with a green gem inserted into it.

"Boy, too bad their not rings, then they'd be like the Lantern rings from 'Green Lantern'." The red head added.

Becky looked at her bracelet with the yellow gem on it, disgusted. "Ugh, I hate jewelry!" she exclaimed.

"Uh… are you sure you're a girl?" Alex asked Becky.

"What was that!?" Becky growled.

"Easy lass! He's not trying to be mean!" Cam assured her before turning to Alex. "You aren't, are you?"

Alex paused before speaking. "Maybe…"

Trent stared at his bracelet, which had the black gem on it, curiously.

"Hmm, interesting, the gems we touched seem to be stuck on them. Very strange indeed," he mused.

"So what now?" The blond asked.

"Let's try and get them off and see how they got on in the first place." Dr. Hammond stated.

"Sounds good to me." Alex said.

Becky attempted to remove her bracelet but it did no good

"Uh, guys? Problem! The stinkin bracelet won't come off!" Becky called out.

The others attempted to remove their bracelets as well, but they refused to budge.

"Man, they're on their tight!" J.P remarked.

"But who the heck put them on in the first place?" Becky wondered.

"And where in the wide-eyed world is the rest of the class?" Cam added.

"Huh. Guess we'll find out." Adam said.

* * *

Later the four students and their teacher were walking along the dusty and slightly grassy plains looking for any sign of their classmates.

"Shawn! Dude, are you out there?" The jock called out.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Becky shouted.

J.P and the others then stopped. "Guys, I think we need an actual plan other than just yelling out their names," he suggested.

"I agree, plus I don't think they're here." Trent observed.

"What makes you think that?" Becky asked him.

"Well we've been walking for about an hour and I still can't recognize _any_ part of the land we're on," he said.

"Maybe we should look for clues! Like detectives!" Cam said.

Alex looked down and spotted something. "You mean a clue like _that_?" he asked as he bent down.

"Whatcha find Alex?" Dr. Hammond asked.

Alex kneeled over a few oval shaped rocks surrounded by a circle of dirt.

"I'm not sure, but their everywhere, look." Alex said to everyone.

The others looked around them and saw multiple oval shaped rocks in small piles all around them.

"Hey, he's right! For once…" Becky remarked.

"Well they must have been put here for a reason." J.P said.

Cam kneeled down to get a closer look at the rocks. He held his arm out toward them. Trent took notice.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know why but… I feel as if though something is _inside_ these here rocks…" Cam replied.

Cam was about to touch one when J.P spoke up.

"Wait!" he said. Everyone turns to him "I hear something guys."

J.P lowered his head to the ground and listened. "It's getting closer…"

"Really? Cause I don't hear anything." Becky said.

"Neither do I, dude." Alex added, standing up.

"I don't know lad… maybe there _is _something coming." Cam stated.

"How can you be so sure, Cameron?" Dr. Hammond questioned.

"Simple. Whenever someone says they hear something and no one else does it usually means something _is_ coming. Happens all the time in the comics." Cam explained.

"Cam! This is _not_ a comic book." Becky told him, annoyed.

J.P then stood up. "Yeah, and maybe it really was nothing…" he said. Unknown to him, behind the five, lizard like creatures were approaching them.

Cam turned around and saw them, which made his eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Uh… lads? Lassie? You really need to see this…" he said, slowly. Everyone started to turn around.

"What is it Ca…" Becky began to say.

Becky instantly shuts up when she saw what Cam is seeing. Everyone else was also equally shocked when they saw several two legged lizard like creatures with sharp teeth, claws, long tails and fierce looking eyes._They are Velociraptor's_

"Well… their definitely not nothing!" Alex said.

"Nobody… move… a muscle." Trent told everyone, slowly.

"Why?" Cam inquired.

"Because they detect movement." J.P stated.

"No, not these guys…" Alex said.

"But just what are 'they' anyway?" Becky questioned.

"Their those dinosaurs from 'Jurassic Park'; a Velociraptor." Alex explained.

"That's crazy their not…" Becky began to say before one of the Velociraptor's sniffed her. "Hey! Go away!

Alex then picked up a large rock. "Relax guys, I got this."

"Alex…" Dr. Hammond said, tensely.

"Don't!" J.P warned him.

"Your gonna get us killed!" Becky exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Calm down, their probably fake of something, here I'll show you." Alex said before he hit one with a rock which seemed to make it angry.

"Ooh…" The jock said, meekly as the Velociraptor's hissed and roared

"Run! RUN!" Trent yelled as all five of them quickly run off, with the raptor's chasing right after them.


End file.
